Dangerous Adventures
by VampireGirlXo
Summary: The gang and one of thier two newest members are on a mission! But this time its to save one of thier own! Its a life or death situation, and they only have so much time! Can the make it? Find out here
1. Missing

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!**

**AUTHORES NOTE: WHEN MORE THAN ONE PERSON IS TALKING AT A TIME, OR THERE IS A CONVO BETWEEN MORE THAN TWO PEOPLE I WILL USE THE INITIALS OF THIER NAMES INSTEAD OF JUST SAYING THIER NAMES AFTER OR BEFORE THIER STATEMENTS. **

**Y: YUSUKE**

**G: GENKAI**

**E: BETH (MY OWN CHARECTOR)**

**C: CATHERINE (MY OWN OWN CHARECTOR)**

**YU: YUKINA**

**KO: KOENMA**

**KU: KUWABARA**

**K: KURAMA**

**H: HIEI**

**B: BOTAN**

**OTHERS WILL BE OBVIOUS, I WILL SAY WHEN THEY ARE STANGERS, AND NEW VILLAINS AND CHARECTORS WILL BE INTRODUCED WITH ANOTHER INDEX AT THE TIME THEY COME INTO PLAY!!**

**background: i wrote a story for my friends and i before this one, this is kind of like a continuation.. but not really. this has the same charectors, just a different plot. Catherine is Hiei's little cousin and only living relative, other than his sister Yukina. Beth is Kurama's 'adopted daughter' because he raided her castle in demon world when he was Yoko, killing her people and parents, the king and queen, leaving her abandoned. He planned to kill her but couldnt, and took her in instead. no he thinks of her as a daughter, and catherine and elizabeth have become best friends. now on with the story!**

**STORY STORY STORY**

She woke with a start to a loud noise, and rolled over in bed. Her eyes widened and she struggled as a black figure bound her and covered her mouth. She tried to freee herself but to no avail. Whoever it was tied her hands behind her back and her feet togheter before throwing her over his shoulder and taking off.

He ran through the streets and soon came to a large area of trees and grass in the outskirts of the city. He opened a portal and her eyes widened. Without a second thought, she spread her qi out as far as it would go, putting all of her fear and distress into it before everything went black.

- - - -

Genkai jumped out of bed and ran to her window to see the portal to demon world closing. She instantly dressed and ran to the place where the portal had been, finding a hair tie on the ground. She picked it up and knitted her eyebrows together. It was Beth's. Not a moment later, she was joined by Hiei. He looked to her worried before speaking hurriedly.

"Where is she? She was scared"

Genkai said nothing but handed him the scrunchie. He looked to her before speaking again.

"What does this mean?"

"Thats the scrunchie that Catherine gave her for her birthday, she wears it every day. She She would never part with it on purpose"

"So she was.."

"Something seporated it from her"

Hiei's eyes widened and he sent out a telepathic message to Catherine and Kurama, who replied saying they were already on thier way. They arrived together, and soon after, Yusuke and Kuwabara did too. When Valerie got there she looked to Hiei's hand and knitted her eyebrows together. He followed her sight and gave her the scrunchie. kurama looked at it and spoke confused.

K. "Isnt that Beth's?"

C. "Yeah, I gave it to her for her birthday"

K. "Why would it be here?"

Y. "She's always wearing that thing"

C. "She never takes it out of her hair"

G. "Something seporated her from it"

Ku. "Was she.. injured?"

Everyone looked to each other worried and instantly made a way to the Spirit World.

- - - -

Y. KOENMA!!

Koenma jumped from his desk at his name being called so loudly and looked to see the entire group coming through his door. He knited his eyebrows together and went so speak, but was cut off by Kurama.

K. Something happened to Beth

Ko. What?

G. We found her hair tie in the meadow shortly after a portal to Makai was closed. Before it did, she sent out her qi with massive amounts of distress and fear

K. Somethings wrong

H. Where is Catherine now?

- - - -

She slipped through Beth's bedroom window and clicked on the light. She looked around the room, not seeing anything out of place or ordinary, except that her bed was very messed up. She walked over and sat on the edge, looking at the blankets that were half off the bed and spawled around the floor. She looked down at one of them and noticed a white corner of paper under the blanket. She walked over and pocked it up, reading what was writted before gasping and making a portal to the Spirit World.

- - - -

The group looked to each other before Koenma started to propose a search party. He was interupted by a bright light and Catherine landing on his desk with a thud.

H. Catherin!

C. Ok, that kinda hurt

She stood from the desk and took a deep breath before handing the note to Koenma.

C. I found that in her room

Ko. Dear friends and family, it is my pleasure to inform you that I have taken the princess and dont inted or returning her without a substantial fee. I demand 6,000,000 dollars and a free pardon of this event for her to escape with her life. If my demands are not met, or there are any attempts at a rescue, she will die along with anyone Koenma or yourselves may send. Humbly, your new favorite criminal

He looked around breathing heavily at everyone, who was speechless and looking at one another.

C. What do we do?

Ko. I dont know

Ku. We have to do something! We cant just leave her!

Ko. We dont even know where she is

H. But we can find out who wrote that letter, right!?

K. There has to be a way Koenma! Your father is the king of Spirit World for gods sake!

Ko. Kuama, I dont... I dont think he will know what to do either...

C. Well we have to figure something out! I'm not going to just leave her like this!

H. Cat, its ok, calm down

C. No its not ok! Someone kidnapped her! We have to find her.. we cant leave her...

Y. Catherine, I understand, but where would we evem start?

Ku. We dont have anything to go by except this note, and it doesnt tell us anything

Ko. You will all go to the Makai. Start looking for clues around the portal area, I'll open a new one where the scrunchie was found, maybe it will help. Here, take the communicators with you and keep my updated

Y. You got it

- - - -

The group walked through the portal and winced at the bright light. It was early in the morning in Makai, and the sun was just starting to ruse, brightly lighting the area. The portal closed behind them and they started riffling through the vegitation around it in pairs. Kuwabara and Yusuke, Hiei and Catherine, and Kurama opted to go on his own, yelling if help was needed.

Hiei and Catherine came to a spot where the vegitation was flat and cut.

H. This is wierd

C. Her scent is all over here

H. He had her hidden here then?

Catherine walked to the spot that looked like someone was laying in and kneeled down, placing her hand on the ground. She went rigid and closed her eyes gasping. Hiei ran to her side but couldnt snap her out of whatever was happening and called for help. Everyone was soon around the two of them and all worried and confused.

Ku. Hey, isnt that what she does when she has visions?

K. Yeah, she had some last mission too

H. But what is it shes seeing?

Everyone went quiet and waited.

_A taller man wearing a drenched hoody and blue heans layed a darkened body on the ground, looking through the weeds nervously. He smirked and turned back to the body, lighting a lantern and illuminating the entire place. Catherine gasped as she saw Beth, or rather, someone she thought was Beth. The hair was messily cut short and died black. But that face, she could never forget that face.. it was Beth, it had to be. _

_She walked closer and knelt down next to Beth's side, looking over her. She wasnt visibly injure, and she sighed with relieve, looking up to the mans face. His hair was ruffled and a dark brown color, with blond highlights. His eyes were such a light shade of blue that they almost looked grey, and his face had a childish look to it. _

_Somewhere behind her, a twig snapped, and the man looked around nervously again before putting out the lantern, grabbing Beth and throwing her over his shoulder before taking off into the trees._

Hiei caught her as she fell beckward, breathing heavily.

H. Cat!

She looked at everyone around her before speaking roughly

C. I'm ok. I saw her.. but shes different. Her hair was black and cut really short, it looked like he did it himself in a hurry.. hut its her. Some kid took her, he didnt look like he was any older than me

Y. Any physicals you could get?

C. Crazy brown hair.. blong highlights... his eyes too, they were so light blue they looked grey

K. Arent those color eyes the mark of water demons?

H. Or air, they share similar charectoristics

Ku. That would mean Beth isnt the only one

K. And that she was taken by her own kin if thats who he is

Ku. What do you mean?

C. He could be a half breed. They have been known to have extreamly light eyes as well

H. Which was did they go?

Catherine stood and pointed east

C. Thats the way he took off with her

Y. Lets go then

- - - -

Elizabeth groaned as she atmepted to roll over, but was stopped by a sharp pain in her side. She gasped and held onto her side as her eyes opened slowly. She tried to see where she was, but only suceeded in seeing nothing but blackness. Her breath started to quicken as she tried to see something, anything, and suddenly heard a laugh come from the dark. She stopped moving and listened intently as she heard footsteps, muffled, coming toward her.

Stranger. You are very resistant, arent you?

E. Who are you?

The stranger laughed coldly before replying in an acidic tone

Stranger. Someone you abandoned years ago

E. Wh.. what?

Stranger. You heard me, but even so, I hadnt realized you were so.. rezilient. Any normal demon wouldnt be able to move right now

E. Who are you? And dont speak in riddles

Stranger. I already stated who I am

E. What do you want then?

Stranger. Oh, thats very simple really

Elizabeth was quiet while she waited for an answer, attempting to seem as cold and strong as possibly, but failing once the voice continued and she became slightly frightened.

Stranger. Your life will do

The stranger laughed again as she started to feel clumbsily around for something, anything that would help her, but was stopped by something pressing down hard on her wrist.

E. Argh!

Stranger. Now now, do you really think that wise? You are blind, where is it that you think you can go?

E. Blind? What did you do to me?!

The stranger laughed again at her tone and removed his foot from her wrist, leaning down and picking her up by the hair, holding her there while he whispered acidicly in her ear.

Stranger. Only what you deserve

With that he hit her pressure point, and knocked her unconcious, walking away to leave her on the floor, laughing along the way.

- - - -

_Catherine sat on the edge of the lake, laughing with Hiei when Kurama came up from behind and knocked Hiei into the water, laughing. She gasped and Beth was laughing with him. Just then, Catherine, and everyone else looked to her and thier faces brightened, including Hiei's, who seemed to no longer care that he was drenched._

_Yukina ran to her and tackle hugged her, while Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Catherine walked over smiling happily and chatted quickly._

_C. Where the hell were you!? We couldnt find you.. we thought you were dead_

_E. What.. are you talking about?_

_Her eyebrows pulled into a confused line as Catherine looked to everyone who seemed suprised by her reaction._

_K. Dont you remember?_

_E. Remember what?_

_She looked at everyone in turn as they looked to each other and started to panic. _

_E. What happened? Guys?_

_Behind everyone, Botan appeared on her oar, in her spirit clothes, and had a depressed look on her face. Everyone looked to her in confusion before they all looked back to Beth with tears in thier eyes. She went to speak up when Catherine spoke first, her voice thick with emotion. _

_C. I didnt even realize.. I was so happy that you.. actually came back.._

_Catherine turned her head into Hiei's chest and he rubbed her hair, trying to comfort her. Beth's eyebrows pulled together and she looked to Botan who had come to stand beside her. _

_B. Its time, Beth_

_E. Time for what?_

_B. You have been lost, we couldnt find you.. its time to.. to leave this wolrd and come to Spirit World_

_Her voice faltered many times through her sentence and she shook her head walkin away. This couldnt be happening. Not now, not now that she was finally back with everyone. She looked to Botan horrified as tears fuller her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks. _

_B. Beth, dont make this difficult_

_Her breath quickened and she looked to herself, gasping at her attire. Instead of what she was wearing the last time anyone saw her, she was wearing the traditional spirit unitform. She looked up and Botan nodded, finally making her realize. _

_E. I'm.. I'm dead?_

_B. Yes_

_She replied with her voice cracking_

Catherine sat up sweating and screaming and Hiei was at her side instantly, everyone looking to her with extreamly worried faces.

H. Cat, whats wrong? Did you see something?

C. I.. I wish I hadnt

Hiei looked to Kurama and Catherine started to breath heavily, tears brimming her eyes, threatening to spill over. Hiei hugged her comfortingly and Kurama quickly grew a plant, picking the leaves and grinding them into some boiled water. He put the drink into a glass and handed it to Catherine.

K. It will help you relax

C. You dont understand.. she.. she died

Everyone went dead silent and looked to her horrified as tears rolled down her cheeks

Ku. We.. we dont find her in time?

C. I dont think we ever do.. we were all so happy to see.. her spirit.. we never realized that she was.. and Botan came to get her.. she didnt even realize that she..

She was cut off when Hiei shushed her and rocked her carefully, looking to Kurama. He sat staring at the camp fire, the glass he had held spilled on the ground. Yusuke looked to Kuwabara who had his eyebrows knitted together and they both looked back to the three.

H. Its ok Catherine, we wont let it happen. We'll find her

C. But they arent.. they havent been wrong yet

H. It is this time, it wasnt a vision, just a dream.. it was just a dream

**THE END!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!! REVIEWS ALWAYS WELCOME!! FIVE REVIEWS GETHS THE NEXT CHAPTER UP!!**


	2. Information

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!**

AUTHORS NOTE: WRITING THE STORY WILL BE THE SAME AS THE FIRST CHAPTER, PLEASE REFER TO CHARACTER LAYOUT ON FIRST CHAPTER FOR REFERENCES

Onto the chapter!

Beth groaned as she opened her eyes again, only to find that she still couldn't see anything. She grabbed her side painfully and lay still for a while, listening for whoever did this again. When she didn't hear him, she tried to sit up, only to lay back down again with clenched teeth, and yelling in pain.

Tears came to her eyes and she rolled over onto her stomach, trying to pull herself along with her one arm on her good side, but soon ran into a metal pole of some kind. She knitted her eyebrows together and tried reaching next to it to go around, but found another one, then another. She started to cry harder when she realized that she was in a cage of some kind, before yelling out.

"Where are you!? Face me!"

To her surprise, the same voice from before sounded next to her and was amused once again.

"Now that wouldn't be fair would it?"

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"Nothing more than your life. I do believe we went over this once before"

"Then why not just take it? What's the point of doing this?"

"Torture. Its simple, right to the point, and long lasting. We need to save you for your friends to see the little finale I have planned"

Beth took a deep breath before forcing herself to stand and jump toward the place the voice was, only to have her hands stop her from running into the bars. She stood there, grasping them for support and whined as she turned so her back was to the bars, listening for the voice again.

"You're an amusing specimen. You have three broken ribs, and your blind, yet you can still manage to just barely miss me. Amazing"

Beth growled back and jumped at the voice again.

----

The group was walking down a path in the trees, all quiet and thinking about what Catherine told them about her 'dream'. Yusuke was the first to say anything.

Y. Catherine, Hiei is right. We won't let anything happen. We'll find her before anything really bad happens to her

C. I would believe that if I didn't see that last night, Yusuke

K. What if it really was just a dream, Cat? What if it was just your imagination and nerves working against you this time?

C. I've never had a dream that.. ilaberate Kurama

K. ….

Ku. Well, there's a first for everything right?

C. What?

Ku. There's a first for everything. What happened was either a dream, or a vision. If it was a dream, it would be the first ilaberate one you've had, and if it was a vision, it will be the first time that we are going to prevent it from actually happening.

Everyone was silent again for a while as they continued walking. After a while, Catherine sniffled and spoke quietly.

C. Thank you Kuwabara

Ku. No problem, Cat. It's true

C. I know

------

"Sir, we still cannot find her spiritual pressure on the monitors"

"Well, keep looking. She has to be there somewhere, unless she was taken to the human world"

"Koenma, that's impossible. There have been guards at the gates since we first learned she was taken, and she was taken from the human world to the demon world first. Why would he back track?"

"Any reason Botan. To throw us off guard, to waste time, you name it and its basically a possibility. You must remember we are dealing with a demon, and we have had stranger"

Koenma looked to the monitors again and Botan went quiet, looking to the floor. Everyone in the office looked to her, then Koenma, before going back to their jobs tracing Beth's spiritual pressure.

"Why her?"

Koenma was startled by the question and turned to look at Botan before replying lightly.

"Botan, this would have happened to someone, it's just bad luck that it was someone we were close to this time"

"Sir! We've found the spiritual pressure of the one responsible!"

"Pull up their information!"

The demons working nodded before pushing lots of buttons and causing a large monitor to descend from the ceiling. It was fuzzy for a few seconds before the picture of a man with sky blue eyes and pale teal hair came up on the screen. Beside him was a list of information.

Before anyone could explain anything, Koenma pulled out his compact and beeped Yusuke.

Y. Did you get anything on her whereabouts?

Ko. No, but the boys found the spiritual trail of whoever took Beth. Listen

Koenma held up his compact while the demon who pulled the monitor explained, and Yusuke held his compact out while the group circled him.

"Sir, the demons name is Brenden Dir and he is the last remaining air demon on record besides Elizabeth herself. He is 205 years old and is a height of 6 feet flat. His eye color is the standard air demon of sky blue, but his hair is a paler teal than normal. He doesn't have a bio or record other than this. Hes stayed out of our detection until now and he has evaded everything we have out there. It doesn't even show on our records that the human world was entered through any portals whatsoever on the night of her kidnapping, sir"

"How can he have that kind of power?"

"I don't know Yusuke, but he is dangerous if he's been able to evade us for this long. Be careful, all of you"

"You got it"

Koenma hung up his compact and started yelling at his men.

"I don't want the Rekai Tentai the only ones working this case! I want people analyzing information! Try and get as much as demonly possible for this guy… they may need us more than ever now"

-------

Yusuke hung up his compact and looked around at the gang before speaking.

Y. Ok. We have some information, that's good. We know his breed and a basic of what his powers are capable of. That's better than nothing

C. I thought that Elizabeth was supposed to be the last air demon alive after Kuramas raid

K. We thought she was. The castle I raided held the remnants of the air demon clan.. I thought everyone there was dead now but her

H. Either way, this person was there that night. He had to have been

Ku. Why do you say that?

H. All the air demons lived within those walls. It was their last safe haven after the mess they caused with trying to take over the Makai way back when. Not only that, but his recorded age is 205, that's only five years older than Elizabeth, which means he was there, and he knows about her being taken away. If he found out that she was still alive and never went back for her people or throne, what other leverage does he need for something like this?

Y. Hieis right. It's the perfect reason for this

C. But if hes an air demon, shes in more danger than we thought, much more

Everyone looked to her seriously before Kurama spoke up.

K. Yes she is. She is only part air demon, but what little powers she has are fantastic. Who knows what a pure blood could do

Y. This just gives us a reason to work harder and faster. We have to find her, no matter what it takes, or how hard we have to push

Ku. No matter what

K,H. No matter what

C. ..No matter what

-------

Devin walked out of the cave entrance and grinned to himself, looking at the air swirling around the cave in a dome style. He looked over his shoulder and smiled as he saw a girl with waist length black hair with white highlights and crimson red eyes, dressed in a warriors outfit with a sword tied at her sidewalk up behind him and stop within eyesight.

"Sir" she said bowing her head slightly

"Ah, Scarlet! How did the scouting go?"

"I discovered that Koenma has taken to calling upon the Rekai Tentai. They are on their way, but they have some fire demon girl with them"

"Did she seem familiar"

"No one that I or anyone I'm familiar with knows"

"Then take her out as well."

"You wish us to take out our own?"

"I understand the difficulty in taking out your own kin, but she is obviously a nuisance to our cause. We cannot regain a fair kingdom if we have some stand in our way"

"I thought that's what the princess was for"

"Do not question me!"

Scarlet raised an eyebrow before nodding reluctantly and bowing her head slightly and speaking calmly.

"I apologize, sir"

Devin took a deep breath and closed his eyes before replying in a quieter tone.

"Accepted, now go and watch them for now. Don't let anyone attack, just watch and study their ways. Come game day we need to be the top of our tier"

"Yes sir"

With that, Scarlet bowed her head again disappearing. Devin closed his eyes and took a deep breath before smiling to himself again and walking back into the cave.


End file.
